Described herein are structures including conductive arms that include an integral out of plane dimple portion and methods for manufacturing the conductive structures through removal of a portion of an underlying sacrificial material. The structures and methods for manufacturing the structures may include an array of cantilever conductive arms to provide electrical contacts for a printed circuit board (hereinafter “PC board”). The conductive arms may be released from the PC board by removing a portion of a sacrificial underlying material between the conductive arm and the body of the PC board.
The conductive arms may be used in applications that may require substantially similar stringent electrical requirements such as required for a PC board within a solid ink printhead. For example, the cantilever conductive arms may be used in highly integrated sensing circuits or actuator driver electronics having to be mounted near a vibrating source.